The View From The Afternoon
by Kayzar-Hermit
Summary: YOU are an alchemist, about to become a state alchemist, when terrorist strike Central. YOU decide what happens at the end of every chapter, and where you want to go. Over 15 different endings to choose from!
1. Chapter 1

_**The View from the Afternoon**_

**Chapter.1**

'Wait…'

'No, don't worry, you're going to be okay,' I shouted, sweating

'Please… Please, help me…'

'Don't do this!'

'Goodbye…

'No!'

I screamed, heaving myself upright in my bed. I was sweating all over. I sat there, breathing heavily. I looked out of the window, the moon had long set and the sun was gently blazing in the sky. I took a deep breath, composing myself.

I heaved myself out of bed, stumbling over to my wardrobe. I opened it wide, taking out my military uniform. Today was going to be the day. Today is the day I become a fully qualified state alchemist!

Full of optimism I rushed out of the room. Today was the final task, the practical. I couldn't wait for it! Finally, I'd be able to get some respect from my fellow peers.

I left my dormitory, wandering down the corridor.

'Hey, good luck!'

I turned around and saw my best mate Matthew Hill. I rushed over to him and shook his hand. He was taking the exam too!

'Hey, good luck in the exam today!' I said.

'Luck? I don't need luck!' he said, 'I'm Matthew the great!'

'Ha!' I laughed, 'you're underestimating me, a bad idea if I say so myself,'

Matthew patted my shoulder as I walked off. The exam was being held this afternoon and I realised I had options, I could either go to the Library, and look up on some more Alchemy. Or I could go to the Canteen and get something to eat.

**Go to the Library – Chapter 2**

**Go to the Canteen – Chapter 3**


	2. Chapter 2

_**The View from the Afternoon**_

Chapter.2

I decided to go to the Library. The Canteen would have been crowded with men just trying to get some lunch, and anyway, it's quieter in the library. I'd be able to get some good research in before I go off to do my Practical.

I walked over to the shelves, fishing out an Alchemy book. It was the basic stuff really, making objects from dust. I flicked to the back, noticing some interesting alchemy circles. There were tons of them, each with different properties for transmuting basic objects into weapons, or other things. I took note of two of the alchemy circles

_1: A Star inside a Pentagon inside the Circle _– allowed for the Transmutation of Basic elements, such as walls into objects

_2: A Tree in the centre of a Circle _– allowed for the transmutation of Plants and other organisms.

I made a mental note of the Circles and requirements, thinking of how I could use it in my Alchemy Exam. I looked around, hoping to find another book. I then checked my watch and realised it was lunchtime! I slapped my head in frustration. There's so much more I wanted to learn, but I needed food as well…

**Go for Lunch – Chapter 4**

**Continue looking for Books – Chapter 5**


	3. Chapter 3

_**The View from the Afternoon**_

Chapter.3

I went to the canteen. It was full of people all trying to get something to eat before the big exam. I sighed as I took my tray and joined the long queue. I followed the queue to the kitchen where cooks dished out bread and soup to everyone. I pulled up my tray to Darren.

'Hey Darren,' I said, smiling.

'Hey dude!' he replied, smiling, pouring some soup into a bowl and handing it to me. 'I hear you got your practical today, good luck with that!'

'Yeah… I'm going to need it,' I muttered.

'Really?' Derek asked, adding a loaf of bread to my tray.

'Yeah,' I replied, 'I feel like I don't know enough yet…' Derek smiled at me, patting my shoulder for some odd reason.

'Well, listen dude,' he said, leaning in and whispering, 'round the back of this canteen is a secret room, inside there's something that should help you' he winked at me and shoved me aside so he could continue his job. I stood there holding my tray whilst being very confused. I snapped out of my stupor and I sat down, chewing on the loaf of bread. What is in that room I wonder? I sat there for a long while, looking over my alchemy book whilst very slowly eating my lunch. I checked my watch, swearing as I realised I had 10 minutes before my practical! I looked around; other soldiers were already making their way there. I thought long and hard about what I wanted to do.

Go to the Secret Room – Chapter 6 Go to the Alchemy Practical – Chapter 7 


	4. Chapter 4

_**The View from the Afternoon**_

Chapter.4

I quickly rushed over to the canteen. It was full of people all waiting to get served. The queue was ridiculously long!

'Hey! Over here!'

I turned to my left and saw Jacob Standwell sitting at the table. He was waving at me, calling me over. I went over to him and sat next to him.

'Queue was too long so I got your lunch for you,' he said, sliding over a tray with some bread and soup on it.

'Thank you,' I said, patting his back. I sat there eating my lunch whilst Jacob talked.

'The thing is, if you want to transmute something into a weapon… then you need the basic elements there. An Alchemist could easily transmute part of a wall into a sharp sword, but a skilled Alchemist could transmute a wall into a Gun!' I suddenly became interested.

'You see, you know the transmutation circle required for making stuff out of basic materials?'

I thought about it and nodded

'Well, simply exchange the pentagon for a hexagon, and use a 6-pointed star,'

I smiled at him, this information could become useful. I was just about to eat my soup when he tapped me on the shoulder. I looked at him.

'So... Know any Transmutation circles that could help me?' he asked

Yes - Chapter 8

**No – Chapter 9**


	5. Chapter 5

_**The View from the Afternoon**_

Chapter.5

I yawned, glancing at everyone leaving the room going off to the canteen. I scanned the shelves of books. There were tons of them. I selected one at random, flicking it to a random page. I stared at amazement at the transmutation circle staring back at me. There didn't seem to be many other transmutation circles that could greatly help me… I frowned in frustration over my wasted time, feeling I could have used it so much better. I checked my watch, swearing as I realised I had 5 minutes before the exam started. I quickly got up, rushing over to the exam.

**Go to the Alchemy Practical – Chapter 7**


	6. Chapter 6

_**The View from the Afternoon**_

Chapter.6

I slammed my hand on the desk, standing up and rushing over to the secret room. I sneaked around the back of the canteen to find Derek standing there. He was leaning against the wall, smoking a cigarette.

'You came?' he said, grinning

'Yeah,' I replied, feeling tense.

'You know, we got about 7 minutes until that alchemy practical,' he said.

'You're doing it too?' I said in amazement. He looked up at me, throwing his cigarette to the ground.

'Yeah… I think I got what it takes, providing I provide the best work there,'

He turned around, opening the secret door. He stood at the door, blocking the entrance.

'Ready?' he muttered

I thought about it. There wasn't any reason why not, but the Alchemy practical was really close. I thought about it, last chance to get to the practical.

Go Inside – Chapter 10 Go to the Alchemy Practical – Chapter 7 


	7. Chapter 7

_**The View from the Afternoon**_

Chapter.7

I rushed outside, running to the parade grounds. There were many people already waiting, all wanting to get ready with the practical. I found Matthew waving at me. I rushed over to him.

'Dude, where have you been?' he asked

'Sorry, I had a few things to do,' I answered.

'Well good thing you're here, the Fuhrer is about to make his speech,'

I watched the stage, as the Fuhrer stood up onto it. He was wearing an eye patch. I wondered about how he lost that eye. I looked around, seeing Brigadier Basque Grande standing next to him, as well as Colonel Roy Mustang.

'Gentlemen,' said the Fuhrer, addressing the crowd, 'it is an honour to welcome you here. We have provided raw materials for your alchemy work,'

I looked around, seeing an abundance of rocks, some trees, heck, they even got a mountain in!

'I inform you now, only one of you will be accepted in, so I tell you now, good luck everyone,'

Everyone applauded, as the Fuhrer stood and bowed. But then, suddenly! A group of armed men in black rushed onto the stage. They fired weapons into the air, causing many women to scream with fear. Roy jumped over, attempting to stop the terrorist, but one smacked him around the head, knocking him out instantly. Basque Grande received the same treatment, as did many other people who tried to stop them.

'Everyone down!' shouted one, firing his gun into the air. Matt dived to the floor, pulling me down with him. I looked up, watching the terrorists.

'We're going to take your Fuhrer for a little chat; I want everyone to remain here. We have the entire place surrounded, so don't go thinking about being a hero!'

I clenched my fist. These terrorists were ruining my one chance to become an Alchemist!

'Don't'

I turned to Matthew; he knew what I was thinking.

'Matt, we can't let them get away with this,'

'Sure, but look, they're armed with guns! You'll be killed instantly,'

I thought about it, all the alchemy I now knew. I looked at Matthew, grinning.

'Not necessarily… I have a few tricks up my sleeve,'

I looked around, looking for somewhere to start. I could either hide behind the boxes to my left, or try and run into the arena full of materials.

Run to the Boxes – Chapter 11

**Run to the Materials – Chapter 12**


	8. Chapter 8

_**The View from the Afternoon**_

Chapter.8

I looked at Jacob Standwell, smiling.

'I was just in the library, looking through some books. I found an alchemy circle for transmuting plants, or other organisms,'

Jacob sat up, intrigued by what I had to say

'The circle is really simple to remember. Just draw a tree in the middle of the circle.'

'Wow! Jeez, thanks!' said Jacob, shaking my hand. 'Come on, practical is in 5 minutes, we better get going,'

I waved as Jacob left. I stayed to finish off my soup. I breathed in as I left to go to the practical

Go to the Alchemy Practical – Chapter 7 


	9. Chapter 9

_**The View from the Afternoon**_

Chapter.9

I looked at Jacob Standwell. He looked pleading, really wanting to know what I knew.

'Sorry dude,' I replied, 'I don't know anything, only what you know of course. Nothing new though,'

His smile dropped. He seemed disappointed in me. I didn't want to tell him though, he'd only use it to out-do me in the exam. I stood up, leaving him sitting on the bench.

**Go to the Alchemy Practical – Chapter 7**


	10. Chapter 10

_**The View from the Afternoon**_

Chapter.10

I pushed past Derek, entering the room. I found myself standing inside a small janitors closet. I turned around to find the door being closed on me! I ran to the door, but Derek had locked it.

'Derek what the hell are you doing!' I shouted

'What does it look like? I'm getting rid of the competition!' he shouted. I screamed out loud, bashing against the door. I swore as it didn't budge.

'Derek!' I screamed, 'DEERRREEEKK!'

I slumped down to the floor. He had won… there was no way out for me. I heard applause coming from outside. I had missed the Alchemy Practical

The End 


	11. Chapter 11

_**The View from the Afternoon**_

**Chapter.11**

I looked at the stack of boxes, slowly stepping towards them. The terrorists were busy making their way through the crowds, rounding up everyone. I decided at the last minute to run for it. I ran towards the boxes, diving behind them. I hid there for a moment, thankful of the fact there was nobody screaming at me. I peered around from the side of the boxes, looking at what was happening. The terrorists were sorting out everyone, arranging them in a boy-girl order. I breathed in heavily, worried for my friends.

'Hey you!'

I froze on the spot. Something long and metallic was pressed up against my neck. I slowly turned around, looking at a man dressed completely in black, including a black balaclava. He was holding a shotgun. Pointing straight at me.

'Get up,'

I dumbly held up my hands instead. The man hit me on the head with his gun. I rubbed my head in pain.

'I said get up dumbass!'

I glared at him; there was only one of them. I could easily take him on. But how?

**Use Alchemy on him – Chapter 13**

**Clap your hands – Chapter 14**

**Clap your hands – Chapter 15**

**Kick him – Chapter 16**


	12. Chapter 12

_**The View from the Afternoon**_

**Chapter.12**

I ran towards the collection of materials the state provided, straight into a collection of trees. My heart skipped a beat when I heard the terrorist screaming.

'Hey! One of them ran in there!'

I climbed up the tree, hopeful that the foliage would help me. I scrambled up, scratching at the tree trunk desperately. Suddenly the terrorist surrounded me.

'Hey you!' they shouted, 'come down from there!'

I gulped, slowly climbing down the tree. The terrorists grabbed me, tying my hands behind my back.

'Take him with the others,' said one of the terrorists.

I found myself behind pushed by the terrorists and forced into a line with the others. Suddenly there was a large explosion emanating from the Fuhrers office. The terrorists smiled.

'I guess I lose…' I muttered

**The End**


	13. Chapter 13

_**The View from the Afternoon**_

**Chapter.13**

I pulled an alchemy circle from out of my pocket, forcing it onto the floor and activating it. I transmuted the floor beneath me into a spike to attack the terrorist. I watched as in a flash of light, a large spike shot out of the floor, ramming into the terrorist. I smiled at my achievement.

'Terrorists, 0. Me, 1.'

I grinned mischievously, looking at my options. The fuehrer had been kidnapped; I had to somehow make my way to his office. I clapped my hands in frustration.

'Damn it! It's like all those years ago…'

'Hey you there!'

'Ah!' I screamed, grabbing a box. In a sudden flash, the box transformed itself into a sword, just as the terrorist came towards me.

'You transmuted a box... How the hell?' said the terrorist, pointing his gun at me. I took the initiative, stabbing his hand with the sword. He screamed as he dropped the sword from his bloody hand. I hit him on the head with the flat end of the sword, watching him fall to the ground unconscious. I grinned, looking up to the sky.

'Thanks,' I said. I turned and then ran, inside the building. It was time to teach these terrorists whose boss!

**Go Inside – Chapter 17**


	14. Chapter 14

_**The View from the Afternoon**_

**Chapter.14**

I suddenly remembered the stories of the young alchemist Edward Elric. He was able to transmute without the use of a circle. I wondered if I could do the same.

I clapped my hands, hopeful that it would achieve something. I closed my eyes. Slowly opening them to see the barrel of the gun still pointed at me.

'What the hell was that supposed to be!' shouted the Terrorist. He hit me with the gun, and I fell unconscious.

I had no idea how long I was out for. When I woke up I was lying on a bed in hospital. Matthew was there, sitting on a chair. I immediately sat up.

'Matt, what the hell happened!' I shouted. I grabbed my head in pain, it hurt so much.

'Your awake!' he said, surprised, 'I'll get the doctor,' he was about to rush out of the room.

'No wait, stay please,' I called. Matt looked at me, slowly walking to the chair and sitting down.

'Please tell me, what happened?' Matt dropped his head; I knew from that moment, it was bad news, and that I had failed.

**The End**


	15. Chapter 15

_**The View from the Afternoon**_

**Chapter.15**

I suddenly remembered the stories of the young alchemist Edward Elric. He was able to transmute without the use of a circle. I wondered if I could do the same.

I clapped my hands, hopeful that it would achieve something. I closed my eyes. Slowly opening them to see the barrel of the gun still pointed at me.

'What the hell was that supposed to be!' shouted the Terrorist. He raised his gun to hit me, when I dropped my hands to the floor. The ground flashed in a colour of blinding lights, as I summoned a sword to come from the ground.

'You transmuted without a circle... What the fu-'

I hit him with the sword before he could finish. He fell to the ground with a thump. I grinned and looked at the sky.

'Thanks,' I said. I turned around, reviewing the situation. The fuehrer had been kidnapped. I thought whether to get some reinforcements, or whether to just take on the terrorist by myself.

**Go inside – Chapter 17**

**Find reinforcements – Chapter 18**


	16. Chapter 16

_**The View from the Afternoon**_

**Chapter.16**

I looked the terrorist in the eye. I stood up, and suddenly kicked him between the legs. The terrorist fell to the ground in extreme pain, moaning and whining. I grinned a silly grin. This was fun. I looked around, wondering what to do. I put my hands into my pockets; pulling out all the alchemy circles I had acquired.

'Hmm,' I mused to myself. These terrorists didn't seem so tough. I looked at the Fuhrers office. Last one room on the second floor. I breathed in, making my choice.

'I am going to save the Fuhrer,' I said aloud to myself, grinning. I turned around, taking one last look at the terrorists. I turned back around, and ran towards the building.

**Go inside – Chapter 19**


	17. Chapter 17

_**The View from the Afternoon**_

**Chapter.17**

I rushed inside, looking around. There was nobody in sight. My heart was thumping inside.

'Come on' I told myself, 'no time to get scared now,'

I breathed in, getting myself ready. I was in the corridor on the ground floor. The Fuhrer was up on the first floor. I had absolutely no idea where the terrorists were in the building. Or more importantly, how many of them there are! I looked across the room from where I was standing. The canteen was right in front of me. I looked back down the corridor. I could attempt to go to the stairs.

Go to the Canteen – Chapter 20

**Go down the Corridor – Chapter 21**

**Go to the stairs – Chapter 22**


	18. Chapter 18

_**The View from the Afternoon**_

**Chapter.18**

I looked around, trying to find Matthew. I looked at the crowd of people being held hostage. Matthew was stuck right in amongst them. I swore to myself as I realised the impossibility of trying to get him to help. I then suddenly thought, Jacob! He should be able to help. I looked around, trying to spot him. He wasn't in amongst the crowd. I thought, were could he be?

'Damn it!' I cried out.

I decided my only option was to basically go save the fuehrer myself.

**Go inside – Chapter 17**


	19. Chapter 19

_**The View from the Afternoon**_

**Chapter.19**

I rushed inside the building. Immediately crouching behind a bin. I looked around; I was standing in a corridor, with the fuehrer being on the second floor. The canteen was right in front of me; the stairs were elsewhere, and the corridor behind me. I thought to myself as I decided what I would do.

**Go to the stairs – chapter 22**

**Go down the corridor – chapter 23**

**Go to the canteen – chapter 24**


	20. Chapter 20

_**The View from the Afternoon**_

**Chapter.20**

I ran along and dived into the canteen, crouching for cover behind a table. I scanned the area; there were two guards at the far end of the canteen. They were deep in conversation.

'So what she gonna do to him?'

'Beats me, personally, I feel sorry for the fuehrer,'

'Why?'

'Well, if she wants a word with him, then he's obviously done something bad, and you know what she gets like!'

The other guard shuddered.

I decided a course of action was needed; I could either attack these two goons, or go back down the corridor. I looked back at the corridor, and then back at the guards.

**Go down the Corridor – Chapter 21**

Attack the guards – Chapter 25 


	21. Chapter 21

_**The View from the Afternoon**_

**Chapter.21**

I went and ran down the corridor, trying to make sure I tread the ground quietly. I ran right to the end of the corridor finding myself looking at some stairs. I carefully treaded up them, listening to the voices at the top of the stairs.

'Damn it, what is she trying to do?'

'Who?'

'Boss! I don't know what she's got planned, but I can tell you, it's not gonna be good for us!'

'What do you mean?'

'How many men are involved in this operation?'

'This is an operation?'

'Shut up! Just answer the question,'

'Ehh… 'Bout 100…'

'Exactly! How are we all going to get an even cut! You know what I think?'

'What?'

'There's no money involved, an even cut of 0 between 100 people is pretty easy to work out,'

'Yeah... You're right!'

I thought to myself, maybe I could convince these two to join me and help me.

Or I could just get on with what I was doing…

**Ask them to join you – Chapter 26**

**Attack them – Chapter 27**


	22. Chapter 22

_**The View from the Afternoon**_

**Chapter.22**

I quickly ran away from the canteen, heading towards the stairs. If I could make it to the second floor, maybe I could then sort out all this mess.

I spotted the stairs, and quickly ran towards them; I swerved right, running up around the twisted stairs. Suddenly, a shot ring over my head, and I stopped in my tracks. A terrorist was standing at the top with a gun facing towards me, a small wisp of smoke slowly leaving the barrel.

'Don't move,' he said.

I put my hands above my head. He slowly came over to me; I reacted, striking him across the neck. I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my stomach as he shoved his gun into my side. I fell to the floor, wheezing for breath, the world slowly blackening out.

**The End.**


	23. Chapter 23

_**The View from the Afternoon**_

**Chapter.23**

I ran down the corridor, heading towards the other staircase. The first staircase was likely to be closely guarded. The terrorists won't find this staircase for a while. I found the staircase and darted up the steps.

'Hold it!' shouted a voice.

I froze still, looking at a gun pointed straight at me. I had to do something quickly!

**Run! – Chapter.28**

**Attack! – Chapter.29**


	24. Chapter 24

_**The View from the Afternoon**_

**Chapter.24**

I ran along and dived into the canteen, crouching for cover behind a table. I scanned the area; there were two guards at the far end of the canteen. They were deep in conversation.

'So what she gonna do to him?'

'Beats me, personally, I feel sorry for the fuehrer,'

'Why?'

'Well, if she wants a word with him, then he's obviously done something bad, and you know what she gets like!'

The other guard shuddered. I crept along the canteen floor, slowly walking over to them.

_Crrrrack!_

I froze up, looking down at what I stepped on. I moved my shoe, finding the remains of a shattered nut.

'Hold it!' screamed one of the guards.

Attack the guards – Chapter.30 


	25. Chapter 25

_**The View from the Afternoon**_

**Chapter.25**

I crept along the canteen floor, trying not to make a sound. Suddenly one turned around, pointing a long gun barrel in my face.

'Hold it!' he screamed

Use Alchemy – Chapter.31

**Fight – Chapter.32**


	26. Chapter 26

_**The View from the Afternoon**_

**Chapter.26**

'I've got a proposition,' I said aloud to the men.

The two men both turned around, guns fixed on me.

'Who the hell are you!' they shouted. I grinned as I answered.

'Just an alchemist who's trying to sort out this mess,'

The two men didn't seem convinced; they checked their weapons were loaded. They were…

'Right… I think there's only one-way to sort this out…' said one of the men. The other one laughed.

'Yeah…'

I stepped back as the two men approached me. I turned around briefly, finding myself looking down the stairs. The last thing I saw when I turned around was the handle of the gun, coming alarmingly close to me…

**The End**


	27. Chapter 27

_**The View from the Afternoon**_

**Chapter.27**

I ran up towards the two men, clapping my hands together. The two men turned around, unable to react before I sent a large fist speeding out of the ground towards them. I watched as the two men fell with a thud.

'Terrorists 0, Me 2!'

I looked around, the Fuhrers office was right ahead, I could go either right… or left…

**Go Right – Chapter.33**

**Go Left – Chapter.34**


	28. Chapter 28

_**The View from the Afternoon**_

**Chapter.28**

I ran as fast as my legs would carry me, I heard gunshots behind me, I kept on running, watching the bullets take chunks out of the walls around me. I darted left, running through a door and up the stairs behind them. The terrorist was still looking for me…

As I got to the top, I found some boxes behind me. I dived behind them, watching as the terrorist ran right past me. I breathed a sigh of relief as I got up, and went to the door. The terrorist had gone right. I could go left…

**Go Right – Chapter.35**

**Go Left – Chapter.36**


	29. Chapter 29

_**The View from the Afternoon**_

**Chapter.29**

I held my fists up, ready to fight. The terrorist looked at me oddly, holding up his gun to my face.

'Come and get it!' I said.

The terrorist lunged towards me; I sidestepped and held my foot out. The terrorist tripped over and went headfirst into the wall. I laughed as the terrorist sat on the floor, in a daze. I ran the length of the corridor and turned left to go up the stairs. At the top of the stairs was another corridor. I could go either right or left to get to the Fuhrer's office.

**Go Left – Chapter.36**

**Go Right – Chapter.37**


	30. Chapter 30

_**The View from the Afternoon**_

**Chapter.30**

I dived out from behind the table, running over to the guards. I pulled a transmutation circle from my pocket, slapping it quickly onto a table and forcing all my energy into it. From the table, I pulled a spear out, grabbing it with both my hands.

'Bring it on!' I shouted

The terrorists ran towards me, I spun out of the way, clipping one around the head as it passed me by. The terrorist fell to the floor with a daze. I spun around, ready to hit the next terrorist. He was standing with his gun pointed at me. I slipped a transmutation circle from out of my pocket.

'Hey… I wouldn't do that…' I said. The terrorist looked at me oddly.

'Why?'

'Cause of this!' I shouted, forcing more energy into the transmutation circle. I made a snake come out of the ground, controlling it to whack the terrorist around the face. The terrorist fell to the floor. I grinned, running out of the Canteen and towards the stairs. I ran down the corridor, finding the stairs easily I rushed up to the top, confused to find there were no terrorists inside. I looked around, wondering whether to go right… or to go left…

Go Right – Chapter.38

**Go Left – Chapter.39**


	31. Chapter 31

_**The View from the Afternoon**_

**Chapter.31**

I clapped my hands together, forming large spikes to form in the ground; I spread them out, forcing them into the path of the terrorist. The spikes hit them, knocking them unconscious. I laughed to myself before running out of the canteen and towards the stairs. I ran along the corridor, and then up the stairs. There was nobody guarding the stairs. I shrugged off, looking which way to go.

Go Right – Chapter.44

**Go Left – Chapter.45**


	32. Chapter 32

_**The View from the Afternoon**_

**Chapter.32**

I held up my fists, ready to fight.

'Bring it on!' I shouted

The terrorist laughed, whacking me with his gun. I fell to the floor, unconscious taking a hold of me…

**The End**


	33. Chapter 33

_**The View from the Afternoon**_

**Chapter.33**

I went right, running along the corridor. The Fuhrer's office was close by; I could soon sort out this entire mess. I quickly formulated a plan in my head, go in, transmute the floor under the Fuhrer's feet, have him fall to the bottom floor then cover it up and sort out the terrorists.

I stopped cold in my tracks when I suddenly heard the voices of people coming towards me. I had to make a decision, quick!

Stay to see who it is – Chapter.40

**Hide! – Chapter.41**


	34. Chapter 34

_**The View from the Afternoon**_

**Chapter.34**

I decided to go left, it would be the longer route, but there could be less of a chance running into guards. I crept along the corridors, listening out for guards. I peered around a corner, looking to see if anyone was there. Nobody was there. I then thought to myself… why not make a break for the Fuhrer's office?

**Run to the Fuhrer's Office – Chapter.42**

**Keep walking around quietly – Chapter.43**


	35. Chapter 35

_**The View from the Afternoon**_

**Chapter.35**

I went right, following the terrorist. He was frantically looking for me. I crept along after him, hiding in doorframes. Suddenly he turned around, and I dived for a doorway. I winced as I heard the door creak. I watched as the terrorist came over.

'What the?'

I turned around, sighing as I saw the wide-open door behind me. A terrorist was staring straight at me.

'Oh bu….'

**The End**


	36. Chapter 36

_**The View from the Afternoon**_

**Chapter.36**

I went left, taking the long route to the Fuhrer's office. I ran along the corridors, constantly out on the lookout for terrorists. I suddenly heard voices, and dived into the nearest room. I closed the door behind me, waiting for the terrorists to go by.

'Man… this is so frustrating!' I said. I put my hands on my cheeks, running them along my face and together. I held my hands together, sighing to myself. Suddenly, the door behind me opened, and standing there was a terrorist.

'You!' he shouted

I held my hands out, inadvertently grabbing his gun. There was a sudden flash, and I watched as the gun morphed into a useless piece of junk.

'You did alchemy without clapping what the hell?'

I suddenly clapped my hands together, touching the wall and pulling out a spear. The terrorist lunged at me, and I whacked him over the head. I watched as he fell to the ground. I dropped the spear, looking at my hands.

'What happened?'

I looked upwards, thinking of my brother.

'Thanks…' I muttered. I ran out of the room, and down the corridor towards the Fuhrer's office. I had a plan, I would clap my hands, get rid of the ground beneath the Fuhrer, have him fall to the second floor, and then close it up and deal with the terrorists!

I ran down the corridor, finding myself at the fuhrer's office. I could hear murmuring and talking from inside the office. I put my hand on the handle, and turned.

**Go Inside – Chapter.46**


	37. Chapter 37

_**The View from the Afternoon**_

**Chapter.47**

I rush inside, where I grab my chalk and draw a transmutation circle on the floor. The use of alchemy alerts the terrorists of my position, but before they've realised what I've done, the Fuhrer had now fallen to the floor below, and was safe there. The terrorists held up their guns, and I dived to the left, scribbling another circle as I conjured up a wall that protected me from their bullets. Screaming and shouting, I hid behind my wall, using alchemy to create ropes that held the terrorists together. They all fired their bullets, emptying their rounds in rage at what I had done to them. Grinning to myself, I walked over, disarming all of them. I then drew a transmutation circle on the floor, and fell down to the floor below to meet the Fuhrer. As I landed, he was standing there, looking grim.

"Sir!" I said, bowing before him, "The terrorist… I mean… are you okay?"

He looked at me sternly with his one eye before smiling at me.

"Congratulations," he said, placing his hand on my shoulder, "I thought nobody would come rescue me,"

Smiling meekly, he removed his hand, walking towards the door.

"Follow me," he said. I followed him, and we both walked out of the headquarters, and back towards the hostages outside. The terrorists all held up their guns, and I immediately got myself ready to use alchemy when the Fuhrer held up his hand. I watched as the terrorists all put down their guns. The Fuhrer then walked up to his podium, addressing the crowd.

"I want to thank each and every one of you for coming here today. I regret to inform you that this was all indeed just a test, to find the one alchemist amongst you to take on the role of a State Alchemist. Today, we have found that alchemist, who showed daring courage, bravery, and excellent use of alchemy skills,"

He then held out his hand, guiding the crowd's stares towards me. I stood there, dumbfounded as the entire crowd started applauding, even the terrorists. The Fuhrer then waved for me to come over, and I stepped over to him, standing next to him by his podium.

"Today, we give you the rank of State Alchemist, congratulations!"

The audience all cheered and applauded again, and I closed my eyes, thinking of my brother. My brother, who foolishly went along with my plans to perform human transmutation, without whom I never would have learnt these alchemy skills. With a look at the sky, I smiled.

"Thanks…"

**Go Inside – Chapter.47**


	38. Chapter 38

_**The View from the Afternoon**_

**Chapter.38**

I went right, immediately regretting my actions as I came face to face with another terrorist. My heart raced as I panicked, wondering what I should do. Before I had a chance to think, the terrorist hit me around the head, knocking me out instantly…

**The End**


	39. Chapter 39

_**The View from the Afternoon**_

**Chapter.39**

I went left, running along the length of corridors. There didn't seem to be many terrorists around, and tried to make my steps as quiet as possible as I rushed around. I quickly found the Fuhrer's office, noticing two guards standing outside. I grinned as I hid behind the wall. I held out my hands, cracking my knuckles loudly enough for them to hear. I listened as I heard steps of them both coming over. I shot out my hand, knocking one out as the other one stood back, startled. I swung a kick at him, knocking him out as well. I grinned as I then approached the Fuhrer's office, putting my hand on the handle…

**Go Inside – Chaper.47**


	40. Chapter 40

_**The View from the Afternoon**_

**Chapter.40**

I decided to stay and see who it was. If it was the terrorist, I could sort them out easily, if it was an ally, they could help me out with my plan. I rushed for cover as I spied on the corridor, waiting for them to reveal themselves. Their footsteps came closer, and closer until I saw it was…

'Matthew!'

He looked up at me, surprised as my presence.

'What are you doing here?' he asked me.

'Trying to save the Fuhrer,' I answered, 'what about you, did you escape the terrorists?'

'Yeah…' he answered, 'the terrorists have everyone under their fingers… I managed to slip out, and make my way up here. I've got a plan to stop them, but I'm going to need your help,'

I thought about what he had to say. I could listen to his plan and help him out, or just go along with my own plan I already had. I was planning to burst in, and transmute the floor around the Fuhrer, and send him plummeting to the first floor and then cover it up. If I were quick, it would work.

**Listen to Matthew's Plan – Chapter.48**

**Continue With Your Own Plan – Chapter.49**


	41. Chapter 41

_**The View from the Afternoon**_

**Chapter.41**

I hid, not wanting to find out who it was. I looked around, desperately trying to find somewhere to hide, but with no luck. There was no alcove I could bury myself within, or any doorframes to stand at. I listened as the footsteps came closer, and I held up my hands, ready to fight them. Sure enough, two terrorists came towards me, and seemed shocked by my presence. They both ran towards me, and I clapped my hands, trying to stop them, but it was too late, they knocked me unconscious before I even knew…

**The End**


	42. Chapter 42

_**The View from the Afternoon**_

**Chapter.42**

I ran to the Fuhrer's office, finding myself fortunate enough not to bump into anyone. The hallways were deserted except for the one where the Fuhrer's office was located, which had two guards standing by the door. I hid in the corner, watching the two of them. I grinned, clapping my hands, which alerted their attention. They looked at where I was standing, ready to fire at me. I placed my hand on the wall, sending a large fist flying towards them. They were both knocked out instantly, and I grinned and I stepped over to the door, opening it.

**Go Inside – Chapter.46**


	43. Chapter 43

_**The View from the Afternoon**_

**Chapter.43**

I crept along the lengths of the corridor, trying my best not to make a sound. Many of the corridors were deserted, which was lucky for me. I turned one corner, still staying quiet when I suddenly stopped. I found myself staring at a pair of black boots. I looked up, finding myself staring straight into the face of a terrorist. He looked at me oddly as I grinned, watching him bring down his gun into my face.

**The End**


	44. Chapter 44

_**The View from the Afternoon**_

**Chapter.44**

I went right, running along the corridor. The Fuhrer's office was close by; I could soon sort out this entire mess. I quickly formulated a plan in my head, go in, transmute the floor under the Fuhrer's feet, have him fall to the bottom floor then cover it up and sort out the terrorists.

I continued to run along the length of corridor until I came to the Fuhrer's office. There were voices inside, muttering. I took a deep breath as I got myself ready to burst in.

**Go Inside – Chapter.46**


	45. Chapter 45

_**The View from the Afternoon**_

**Chapter.45**

I decided to go left, it would be the longer route, but there could be less of a chance running into guards. I crept along the corridors, listening out for guards. I peered around a corner, looking to see if anyone was there. I then ran towards the Fuhrer's office, my heart pounding in anticipation. I formulated a plan, that would mean being very quick by bursting inside, transmuting the floor below the Fuhrer, so he landed on the floor below, and then sealing it back up before the terrorists knew what was what. As I reached the Fuhrer's office, I put my hand on the handle, my heart beating fast.

**Go Inside – Chapter.46**


	46. Chapter 46

_**The View from the Afternoon**_

**Chapter.46**

I burst inside, clapping my hands and immediately hitting the floor. Concentrating my energy, I could see the Fuhrer in the far corner of the room. The ground beneath him disappeared and he fell to the floor below as I sealed up the hole.

"What the hell?" A terrorist shouted, looking around and finding me. Rolling across the room, there was gunfire aimed at me. I clapped my hands again; building a huge wall from the ground that protected me from the gunfire.

"It's a freaking alchemist!" another terrorist shouted. I continued to clap my hands, sending spikes from the walls that hit the terrorists. There were screams as other terrorists came towards me. Clapping my hands, I hit the floor again, and a huge snake billowed out from under their feet, hurling them across the room. Grinning in satisfaction, I conjured up ropes from the walls, tying the terrorists together. They all squired and shuffled in their bonds, protesting their cause.

"You don't know what you're doing!"

"This is madness!"

I ignored them all, clapping my hands and falling myself through the floor to meet the Fuhrer. As I landed, he was standing there, looking grim.

"Sir!" I said, bowing before him, "The terrorist… I mean… are you okay?"

He looked at me sternly with his one eye before smiling at me.

"Congratulations," he said, placing his hand on my shoulder, "I thought nobody would come rescue me,"

Smiling meekly, he removed his hand, walking towards the door.

"Follow me," he said. I followed him, and we both walked out of the headquarters, and back towards the hostages outside. The terrorists all held up their guns, and I immediately got myself ready to use alchemy when the Fuhrer held up his hand. I watched as the terrorists all put down their guns. The Fuhrer then walked up to his podium, addressing the crowd.

"I want to thank each and every one of you for coming here today. I regret to inform you that this was all indeed just a test, to find the one alchemist amongst you to take on the role of a State Alchemist. Today, we have found that alchemist, who showed daring courage, bravery, and excellent use of alchemy skills,"

He then held out his hand, guiding the crowd's stares towards me. I stood there, dumbfounded as the entire crowd started applauding, even the terrorists. The Fuhrer then waved for me to come over, and I stepped over to him, standing next to him by his podium.

"Today, we give you the rank of State Alchemist, congratulations!"

The audience all cheered and applauded again, and I closed my eyes, thinking of my brother. My brother, who foolishly went along with my plans to perform human transmutation, without whom I never would have learnt these alchemy skills. With a look at the sky, I smiled.

"Thanks…"

**The End**


	47. Chapter 47

_**The View from the Afternoon**_

**Chapter.47**

I rush inside, where I grab my chalk and draw a transmutation circle on the floor. The use of alchemy alerts the terrorists of my position, but before they've realised what I've done, the Fuhrer had now fallen to the floor below, and was safe there. The terrorists held up their guns, and I dived to the left, scribbling another circle as I conjured up a wall that protected me from their bullets. Screaming and shouting, I hid behind my wall, using alchemy to create ropes that held the terrorists together. They all fired their bullets, emptying their rounds in rage at what I had done to them. Grinning to myself, I walked over, disarming all of them. I then drew a transmutation circle on the floor, and fell down to the floor below to meet the Fuhrer. As I landed, he was standing there, looking grim.

"Sir!" I said, bowing before him, "The terrorist… I mean… are you okay?"

He looked at me sternly with his one eye before smiling at me.

"Congratulations," he said, placing his hand on my shoulder, "I thought nobody would come rescue me,"

Smiling meekly, he removed his hand, walking towards the door.

"Follow me," he said. I followed him, and we both walked out of the headquarters, and back towards the hostages outside. The terrorists all held up their guns, and I immediately got myself ready to use alchemy when the Fuhrer held up his hand. I watched as the terrorists all put down their guns. The Fuhrer then walked up to his podium, addressing the crowd.

"I want to thank each and every one of you for coming here today. I regret to inform you that this was all indeed just a test, to find the one alchemist amongst you to take on the role of a State Alchemist. Today, we have found that alchemist, who showed daring courage, bravery, and excellent use of alchemy skills,"

He then held out his hand, guiding the crowd's stares towards me. I stood there, dumbfounded as the entire crowd started applauding, even the terrorists. The Fuhrer then waved for me to come over, and I stepped over to him, standing next to him by his podium.

"Today, we give you the rank of State Alchemist, congratulations!"

The audience all cheered and applauded again, and I closed my eyes, thinking of my brother. My brother, who was my inspiration, who helped me learn alchemy…Who died performing alchemy. Looking up at the sky, I smiled in memory of him.

"Thanks…" I muttered.

**The End**


	48. Chapter 48

_**The View from the Afternoon**_

**Chapter.48**

I decide to listen to Matthew's plan, and he grins as he addresses me.

"My plan is, we both go to the Fuhrer's office. You open the door whilst I use alchemy to take out the terrorists. Any ones I miss, you take out instead. We then grab the Fuhrer and get the hell out of here! Try find some weaponry as well to take out the terrorists who have our friends held hostage out there!"

I consider his plan, thinking it is ok, but the safety of the Fuhrer should be number.1 priority. I decide though, to be the good friend, and go with his plan.

"Let's get a move on then," I say, leading the way. As I walk down the corridor, I feel a sharp pain at the back of my head, and I fall to the ground, my conscious thought slowly leaving me. Matthew must have betrayed me, in an attempt to grab all the glory for himself.

**The End**


	49. Chapter 49

_**The View from the Afternoon**_

**Chapter.49**

I decide not to listen to Matthew's plan. My plan sees to the Fuhrer's safety, and will undoubtedly work, whereas Matthew's is likely to be reckless. Matthew has always been reckless.

"It's ok Matthew, I have a plan, and it will work,"

He then frowns at me, and I see him grab some chalk from his pocket, drawing a transmutation circle on the wall. I dive out of the way before a large fist hits me. Clapping my hands, I make the floor grab a hold of him, and hold him still. He screams and screams and I punch his face to shut him up.

"You… trying to take the glory for yourself!" I say, shouting at him, "I would have let you help me with my plan, but instead you try to kill me!"

I punch him again, and he is knocked unconscious. Feeling proud of myself, I run the length of the corridor towards the Fuhrer's office, where I place my hand on the handle.

**Go Inside – Chapter.46**


End file.
